Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service
Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service is a 2003 American animated comedy film produced by DJW Studios for Universal Pictures. It was co-written, produced and co-directed by Damen Walker, co-directed by Adam Shankman, and co-written by Thomas Lennon, Robert Ben Garant, Joel Cohen and Alex Sokolow. The film stars Steve Carell in the title role of happy-go-lucky courier Tony Tom-Tom, and Will Arnett as former W.A.T.C.H. agent Lucius Rosser. The film was released on October 17, 2003, by Universal Pictures. It received positive reviews and was the highest-grossing film from DJW Studios, before Steamin' Hot overtook it the following year in 2004. It eventually started a franchise; a sequel titled Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town was released on June 15, 2007. It was followed by a television series titled Tony Tom-Tom's Special Delivery Show, which premiered on July 22, 2008 on NBC. Also, in 2012, it was announced that Damen Walker is currently developing a second sequel, titled Tony Tom-Tom in Triple Trouble. It will be released May 29, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Steve Carell as Tony Tom-Tom, a dimwitted, happy-go-lucky courier who makes deliveries across Lakeside Town. *Will Arnett as Lucius Rosser, a long-lost W.A.T.C.H. agent *Avril Lavigne as Annie Rockwell, a fifteen-year old tomboy who is friends with Tony *Harry Shearer as Mr. Raw *Kari Wahlgren as Caroline Rockwell, Annie's mother *Bill Murray as Walter Rockwell, Annie's father *Betty White as Tammy Tom-Tom, Tony's mother *Trey Parker as Crazwell "Crazy" Chip *Matt Stone as Jason "Jazz" Modlyn *Patrick Warburton as Jedd Movie, the newscaster of Lakeside Town *Frank Welker provided vocal effects for Annie's pet fox Ferdie. Production Coming soon! Music Soundtrack Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the 2003 DJW Studios film Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service. It was released by Geffen Records on October 7, 2003. Track listing #Box Full of Letters - Wilco #Into the Void - Nine Inch Nails #Wandering Spirit - Mick Jagger #Can't Stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers #'Cos It Already Is - Pete Yorn #I Want My Fleetwood Back - Tony Joe White #Low Down - J.J. Cale #Stop Draggin' Around - Lenny Kravitz #Life in a Day - I Am Kloot #Time Out of Mind - Steely Dan #If Dirt Were Dollars - Don Henley Gallery Coming soon! Score Track listing All music composed by John Debney. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer for Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service was released on October 7, 2002, and was shown before films such as The Truth About Charlie, One Lost Elmer, and The Emperor's Club. *The film's first theatrical trailer was released on April 29, 2003, and was shown before films such as Daddy Day Care, Finding Nemo, and Hulk. *The film's second theatrical trailer was released on July 4, 2003, and was shown before films such as Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Johnny English, and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over. Taglines *Orders be treated as the ol' Rocky Mountain's tater tots. *At your service October 17. *Delivery man, secret agent, delivery man. Video games Two video games were produced, both of which are based on the film. The first, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service, which is the same name as the film, is an action-adventure video game released for PlayStation 2 and Xbox on September 30, 2003. It was later released for Game Boy Advance on October 5, 2003, and finally for PC on October 14, 2003. The second video game, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service: Lucius's Mission, was released on November 9, 2003 for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Wii. It takes place before the events of the film, and features Lucius Rosser as the main character of the game. Release Critical reception As of September 2014, the film held an 86% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 146 reviews. The site's consensus says: "Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service offers an unlikely, but intellingently manufactured, comparison between two unique occupations that delivers a new genre to the animation industry." Box office Coming soon! Home media The film was released for VHS and DVD on March 18, 2004. On October 12, 2007, a Blu-ray disc for the film was released, which was dubbed as a Special Delivery Edition. This set includes most of the bonus features from the original DVD and adds an audio commentary, a two-hour making-of documentary, a number of behind-the-scenes featurettes, and some trailers. Sequels On June 15, 2007, Universal Pictures released a sequel, Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town, followed by a TV series The Tony Tom-Tom Special Delivery Show. The series ran for 83 episodes between July 22, 2008 and September 13, 2010. In 2012, Damen Walker announced plans for a third installation in the Tony Tom-Tom film series. He, Garreck Hansen, and Michael Grusby began working on the film in October 2014, and it is set for release on May 29, 2018. Transcripts Main transcript To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailer transcripts To read transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Trivia *The film was originally planned for release on November 21, 2003, but was pushed back to October 17, 2003 to avoid competition with Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, another Universal Pictures film. Category:Films Category:Tony Tom-Tom merchandise Category:Films distributed by Universal Studios Category:Films co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby